I Missed You
by regularshow565
Summary: Mordecai is relieved after Rigby wakes up from the coma after The Eggscellent Challenge. Ever wonder what happened next?


**Just something I thought of and couldn't wait to start. This'll be a two chapter story. Hope you all like it!**

Mordecai placed the trucker hat on Rigby's head and the raccoon's eyelids fluttered.

"You won the hat for me," Rigby said with a smile. Mordecai smiled back then glanced at the others.

"Yeah man, but I couldn't have done it without some help."

"Thanks, guys." Rigby suddenly gasped. "Look!" He pointed to the television as the others turned to look as a commercial came on.

Two men were sitting at a table, banging their knives and forks. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," they chanted. Another voice spoke. "Do you like steak?"

"Yeah!" the men replied. "Well then come on down to the steak universe." A giant steak fell onto their plates and they looked at each other before tearing fiercely into it.

"If you and a friend can finish our 96 ounce steak and eggs in under an hour, we'll give you two free t-shirts that say 'Raise the Steaks'! 'Raise the Steaks'! Free! So remember, when you need steak, come on down to the steak universe."

"Dude," Rigby said and everyone turned to look at him. "I'll eat the steak if you eat the eggs."

"Do you think if we take that hat off him he'll go back into a coma?" Benson asked.

"Only one way to find out," Mordecai said as he jokingly reached for Rigby's hat.

Rigby's eyes widened as he held his hat tightly to his head. "No!"

Everyone else crowded around to try to take Rigby's hat off when Mordecai suddenly stood up in front of the bed.

"No, don't really! What if he actually does go back into a coma?" he said with his arms spread out in front of Rigby.

The others stopped moving and Skips gave a small smile.

"Alright, well let's go tell the doctor that Rigby's awake so he can check on him himself," he said as everyone started following him to the door.

"Wait!" They turned around to see Mordecai hadn't moved an inch from the bed. "You guys go ahead home. I'll tell the doctor soon. I want to be with Rigby for a little while."

Skips nodded as he led the others out of the room.

Mordecai sighed in relief. He wanted to be with Rigby before he was sent back home. He looked down at Rigby with a smile.

Rigby met his eyes and smiled back. Mordecai glanced around, looking for a chair. Finding none, he knelt by the bed once again and set his arms on the bed.

"Thanks again, Mordecai. You're the best friend anyone could have," Rigby said as Mordecai gave him a small smile.

"No problem, dude." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mordecai spoke up.

"I really missed you, Rigby. I'm glad you're alright," Mordecai said, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I missed you too, dude." Rigby looked in his friend's eyes and saw the tears, knowing Mordecai had truly missed him.

"Mordecai, you alright?" Rigby asked. Mordecai just continued looking into the eyes he for a while had thought he would never see again.

His beak quivered and a tear fell from his eye. Rigby put his paw on Mordecai's shoulder. "Mordecai, you-"

Rigby was interrupted as Mordecai suddenly leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

Rigby immediately stiffened as he was not used to physical contact.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Rigby! I thought I'd never see you again!" Mordecai hugged him closer at the end of the sentence.

Rigby sat there dazed for a few seconds before he awkwardly patted Mordecai on the back with one hand.

"it's alright, Mordecai. Everything's alright now and I'm sorry for being stupid enough to eat the eggs in the first place."

Mordecai sniffled as he hugged the raccoon as close as possible. "I know, but I'm glad you're alright. And please tell me next time if you're allergic to something."

Rigby gave a small chuckle, but he remained stiff.

Mordecai noticed how his friend seemed uncomfortable and frowned. "You know, you can relax, Rigby. It's just a hug."

Rigby knew this, but being one who rarely received hugs, he couldn't make himself relax.

Mordecai gave a small sigh as he pondered on how he could get Rigby to relax and actually enjoy the hug.

Rigby just sat there stiffly when he felt Mordecai start to rub circles on his back.

Mordecai saw Rigby relax a degree as he rubbed his back, but he was still stiff. He then thought of something else he could do.

He picked up Rigby's right paw with his left hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb as he continued rubbing the raccoon's back with his other hand.

Mordecai instantly felt Rigby relax against him and he smiled as he looked down at him.

He continued these motions for a few minutes before he heard soft snores and saw that Rigby's eyes were closed.

He smiled softly and let his arm rest on the raccoon's back but continued rubbing Rigby's paw.

Mordecai was more than glad that Rigby was alright and would be by his side for a long time.


End file.
